


Read

by chameleontattoos



Series: Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Male My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: “What is this?” Felix muttered, eyeing the thin sheaf of papers that Byleth had just slid across his desk. “What did you just give me?”Byleth gave him a considering look, rocking back on his heels. “Applications. I’d like you to read over them.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624819
Kudos: 25





	Read

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfil a request for m!Byleth and Felix!

“What is this?” Felix muttered, eyeing the thin sheaf of papers that Byleth had just slid across his desk. “What did you just give me?”

Byleth gave him a considering look, rocking back on his heels. “Applications. I’d like you to read over them.”

“ _Applications_.” Felix frowned, pushing his Reason homework aside. He was almost finished it, anyway. He could take a break. “Applications for what?”

“You’re the most skilled swordsman in the Lions,” Byleth said, using that matter-of-fact tone that Felix hadn’t yet decided his stance on. Sometimes it irritated him, sometimes he appreciated the simple, straightforward delivery. “And kids love you, although I can’t imagine why. I think it would benefit them and you if you were to pick two of these and be a…” he trailed off, cocking his head in thought. “Tutor, of sorts.”

“You want _me_ to teach commoner children how to wield a blade,” Felix said flatly. “Are you out of your mind?”

Byleth was right about children being drawn to Felix like ants to honey, and Felix didn’t _hate_ being around them, but _teach_ them? He’d reduced Bernadetta von Varley to tears over breakfast because he’d commended her on her core strength, and that was when he was making a conscious effort to be _nice_. Unleashing him on a pack of ten-year-olds was an awful idea.

Evidently, Byleth disagreed. “I’m a commoner, and I benefited greatly from private instruction by abrasive young men,” he replied, a single eyebrow quirking infinitesimally. “It does work.”

He made a good point, damn him. Felix still couldn’t disarm him when they sparred.

“…Fine,” Felix grunted, dragging the papers closer. “I’ll return these by the end of the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/solarfruit)!!


End file.
